gazelleleapstalefandomcom-20200213-history
Policy:Chatroom
Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is an online encyclopedia for the Fandom and, as a means to that end, an online community of people interested in building a high-quality encyclopedia about the Universe, Books and Characters in a spirit of mutual respect. Therefore, the chat Wikia has built into the software is a useful tool for forwarding that aim. However, certain ground rules have been established to ensure that everyone has a positive chat experience. Chatroom Rules Expanded Rules with Further Detail * All Wikia Policies are in effect within the chatroom, but most notably applicable are: Assume Good Faith, Prohibited Content and Spelling & Grammar. ** Members are expected to treat others with respect and assume actions are for well intentions until proven otherwise (EX: Refusal to comply with rules when violations are brought to the individual's attention) ** Members are expected to use proper spelling and grammar to the best of their abilities. This means exclusive use of net-speak/chat-speak are forbidden (the occasional things like "lol" or "brb" is acceptable). * All are in effect within the chatroom, but most notably applicable are: Warriors Wiki is NOT & Spoilers Policy. ** Role playing is not permitted within the chatroom ** Advertising is forbidden in the chatroom. You may offer URLs if people ask for a specific site type, but no recruiting. ** Please clear any spoiler conversations with the individuals in the chatroom beforehand, and warn individuals newly entering that spoiler material is being discussed. * No personal attacks (aka the No personal attacks Wikipedia Policy). * No disruptive behavior. EX: Spamming, flooding, linking to off-Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki websites without permission, etc. * Chat contents should maintain no higher than a PG rating. As users younger than 13 would violate COPPA, and Anonymous members may not enter the chat, the G rating of the general wiki is raised for purposes of the chatroom. Crime & Punishment Process # User receives a verbal warning in the chat, politely explaining the nature of the problem and how to fix it. The user might also be eligible to receive a "kick" (an ejection from the chat that does not prevent return) as a form of warning. # If the user refuses to comply with requests to correct behavior the situation should be documented via screenshots of the appropriate section(s) of the chat (keep them, you may be asked to submit them as evidence at a later date). # If the warning limit is reached, the user in question will receive a chat-ban or a wiki ban, as described on the chart below. The individual issuing the ban should give a clear reason in the ban explanation, and place a detailed explanation on the page of the user in question that includes the length of the ban and why it was issued. Warning Limits & Appeal Limitations * Abuse of others: ** 1 Warning ** No appeals, except to attempt to establish an unfair verdict. ** Punishment: Chat-ban & Ban from Wiki * Chat-speak/Net-speak ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance result in a 1 week chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * NOT Policy Violation ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance results in 1 week of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * Spoiler Policy Violation ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance results in 1 week of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * Ratings Violation ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance results in 1 week of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * Disruptive Behavior Violation ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance results in 1 month of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * User Requested Ban ** User requests to be banned by a chatmod. ** Infinite. If you request a ban, you're gone for good. ** Punishment: Chat-ban See Also *Extended reading on behavior and management practices for the chatroom Warriors Wiki Policies